You're In Love, Aren't You?
by Shinju-Taitei
Summary: When someone says you're in love, you're bound to deny it sometimes. Especially when you have no idea who you may be in love with!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the knowledge accumulated over years on this network and in this life time.

Summary: A moment, a flash, a pause in time between two unlikely people seen together.

Pairing: Satoshi/Risa

* * *

"You're in love."

From where Hiwatari Satoshi sat, the comment that came from Harada Risa's mouth was not only ridiculous, but also unfathomable.

Staring at her with his mouth parted open like a fish, Satoshi, for the moment, couldn't think of anything to say to the sacred maiden as she continued making dinner for him after dragging him away from his computer and into his kitchen.

She was currently making him something that she knew her poor cooking skills could handle. Hot coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I... I am not!" Satoshi finally defended, recovering from his stupor.

Risa just grinned, not turning away from the pan, "Don't try to deny it, you've been sighing all day long."

Satoshi sputtered, something he rarely, if ever did, and only in front of the brunette he had come to call a friend. No matter how _wrong_ she could get sometimes.

"There's no proof that I'm in love just because I've been sighing all day. That only implies that I'm tired." Satoshi said, the logical side of him helping out with this, even though warning bells were going off, like he'd let some big secret slip from his mouth.

"Are you tired?"

"No... Not really." The bluenette said, crossing his arms over his chest in that macho way guys always pull when they're trying to prove that they're going to win a conversation or argument.

"Then you're in love." She said, pointing the spatula in her hand at the artistic male in triumph.

Satoshi remained unconvinced, "But, I'm not even interested in anyone at the moment."

"Being in love and being interested in somebody are worlds apart." Risa explained, flipping one of the sandwiches over.

"How do you figure that?" He asked, the coffee next to him finally cool enough for him to take a sip from.

"When you're interested in someone, you usually see them coming at you from a mile away, but when you're in love, it's often with the person standing right next to you, or someone you would least expect." Risa explained, the first sandwich finished and placed in front of the half-starved male.

Satoshi still looked dubious, and not just about the sandwich in front of him that looked a little too perfect for something made by twin who lacked culinary skills.

"And you'd know this because...?"

"Because, Riku acts the same way when she's away from Daisuke for more than 48 hours." Risa replied, finishing her own sandwich and plopping down on the chair across from him at the kitchen island.

Silence reigned for a few moments as Satoshi got up the nerve to taste the sandwich. No abnormalities so far, except that it's edges were a bit too charred, but maybe that was just him trying to find a flaw. He couldn't help that, though. It was instinct.

"So, who do you think the lucky gir-- guy-- _person_ is?" Risa asked, nibbling at her own sandwich with no signs of possibly passing out any time soon.

"Person?" The bluenette asked, a sharp, flinty tone in his voice as he finally bit into the food. If she thought he was gay...

"Well, no afence, but I'm not really sure if you like... guys."

"I like **girls**, thank you." To hell with possible food poisoning. Might as well stuff his face so he wouldn't cuss her out at her next comment.

"Okay, girls. Who's the lucky girl?" The younger Harada reliterated, waving her hands in front of her chest defensively.

"There is no girl. I still find it hard to believe you're still on this subject." The cheese wasn't sticking to his throat like some mutant fungus, maybe this was one thing she _could_ make properly.

"Well, theoretically, if there was a girl, who would it be?"

"There is no--"

"_Humor_ me." She pleaded, leaning against the island so she was only, like, six inches from his face.

The college student swallowed hard, he wasn't used to this, no matter how close they had gotten over the years. It was making his face heat up, turning his skin an appealing carnation pink in a matter of seconds.

"Uh,..." Nothing was coming to mind. Why wasn't anything coming? Is that what the sandwich had done, deminished his thinking capacity?!

After a few minutes of her just looking at him, Satoshi finally said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know I can't think of anyone. You have any ideas?" He said in a quick, rushed tone. That one he often heard Daisuke use on occasions involving him and Riku going to the movies in the back row. Damn, he must sound like as dork...

"Hmm..." She finally leaned back in her seat, putting her index finger to her lips in thought, oddly, Satoshi was missing the closeness. God only knew _why_.

"Oh! What about that girl who gives you coffee every morning?"

The color in his face was removed at that thought, "Hitsuhina? She's my assistant."

"So?"

"And she's married."

"Oh. Well, what about that girl who brings you the filing at lunch?"

"Rengu? No, no, no. She's not only married, but she's two months pregnant."

"Girl who assists Hitsuhina?"

"Also married and five years older than me."

"How many married people work with you?!"

"Half the building, plus a third of them are divorced or are in the middle of one."

"And that would mean you're the only single person in the building?"

"Second single person. Takeshi's the first." Satoshi corrected, finishing his sandwich, bringing his plate to the sink, the few crumbs on it sliding into the garbage despencer.

Risa was looking somewhat deterred by the odds here. Slouching in her seat in a very unlady-like manner she took one last shot.

"You aren't in love with Towa, maybe?"

Satoshi almost dropped his plate at that suggestion. Towa? As in Towa in a maid's outfit who occasionally turns into a bird?

"No."

"Not even maybe?" She coaxed.

"Hell no." He said, finality in his voice.

Risa handed him her plate, looking a little put out. She was so sure that he was in love. She was willing to bet money on it!

But, not now. It was late and she had to head home before Riku knew she was out this late with a guy.

Grabbing her coat, headed fort the door, pausing only to bid the bluenette goodnight.

"'Night, Satoshi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

Before she shut the door, he added, barely above a whisper and only really heard by himself, "Koi."

Perhaps within the time of the new moon, or as long as it took to build up enough courage to ask someone out on a date, love would come without expectation for both he and his sacred maiden.

Maybe.

**Owari.**

Small note:

I haven't written anything in a while, so please cut me some slack and actually review this for me, yeah?


End file.
